


Reunited

by ImperialRemnant



Series: The Kylux Collection [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anger, Death, Homophobia, M/M, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never did say it to each other. Never an 'I love you'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

Red blades crossed. Kylo in his fury and anger. A striking storm.

Snoke, disappointed, “The law is the law, Kylo,” Snoke took offense, “And I’m sorry you were infected by this disease.”

A _disease_? Love could never- would never- be a disease.

* * *

He found him lying there face down in the muddy earth. Kylo’s entire being stopped.

Not now. Not like this.

A hand moved.

Kylo let out what could only be described as a sound of relief. Running over, crouching down and turning the body.

“Hux,” he said, pulling the General into his arms.

Hux’s face was strange. Cracked and yellow, eyes becoming bloodshot. He was Poisoned.

“Kylo,” was the soft, croaky reply.

Holding a gloved hand at the back of Hux’s head he said, “What happened? Who did this?”

Blood oozing from Hux’s mouth. He then stiffened, beginning to choke on it. Kylo moved Hux onto his side. The blood now dripping to the ground, a puddle forming. Kylo stroked his hair in an effort of comfort.

“Snoke,” Hux said.

Snoke? Had he assigned Hux to such a dangerous mission?

But Hux finished his sentence, gasping hard between each word, “he found out.”

Kylo’s mind raced. Then gently “Hold on, just hold on. You’re going to be fine,” _You’ll be fine,_ _beloved_ he wished he could say.

He couldn’t.

Hux’s muscles relaxed, eyes still wide open. The violent chocking stopped, but the blood kept coming.

* * *

Snoke swung down hard on Kylo, who managed to block in time.

“Homosexuality is life, and the Force, in its most unnatural form,” Snoke explained, fight not wearing him down, “You did not truly _love_ him. It was merely a disease creeping through your mind.”

And then Kylo was gone.

Maybe he died right now, maybe he died when Hux did. It did not matter. He came to Snoke in passionate rage, but what developed was much more dangerous.

No longer a Knight of Ren. The rest of his empathy and what made him human- gone. More dangerous than Revan’s armies, than Palpatine’s Orders, than Vader’s dragon.

Kylo let out a deafening inhuman roar, lightsaber coming up. He just kept hitting and hitting and hitting. Not seeing what he was doing, not caring.

He just wanted Snoke dead.

And when he finally stopped, sweaty and tears running down his cheeks, his vision became clear again.

Snoke got up, not a scratch on him.

How? Why?

The Force was laughing at him.

“No,” Kylo shook his head, falling to his knees.

“I’m sorry Kylo,” Snoke said, pointing his blade at his neck, “You were my best. My favourite. I was proud of you, more Sith now than you realise. But you’re a contagious virus. One that must be terminated.”

But he wasn’t a disease. He was a fire. A fire about to be extinguished. Kylo’s head hung, his lightsaber falling from his hand.

* * *

“Do you think this is worth it?” Kylo once asked Hux as they were in bed, tangled in sheets and each other’s arms.

Silence. Hux never replied, simply turning away.

“Do you love me?” Kylo asked with a small smile.

Again no answer, but the smile didn’t waver.

* * *

They never did say it to each other. Never an ‘I love you’, and Kylo was never sure. He’d never know.

But then sometimes the Force had sent him an indication. Perhaps not always of love, but something akin.

“For your sins, you are no longer worthy of life,” Snoke slashed his lightsaber down.

The Sith say peace is a lie, but now Kylo knew they were wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have been destroyed by feels I apologise! :)  
> Please leave a review and/or kudos! <3


End file.
